Coping With the Pain
by CareFree01
Summary: Sequel to Trapped. After losing her baby boy, Cameron, Max feels as if she's losing everything else as well. How will she cope with the pain? Read and Review! M: Language, possible lemons in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

SEQUAL TIME!

OH EM GEE. I'm laughing so hard right now! I don't know why, but threats amuse me… xD

It's like: Person: I want to fucking murder you in the face! Me: xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I don't even know! xD Is that bad? Because I seriously laugh my ass off. I could be getting mugged and still laugh… I think I'm broken xD Cause I don't laugh at normal things either… xD

Oh and QueenFan16: xD I am proud. I'm very proud.

Okay sorry. So you all hate me now, and I'm gonna try to fix it with the new story! :D

Umm… thank for all the reviews xD (oh my god I can't breathe)

-one week-

FANG POV

She never… talks anymore. She doesn't really show emotions either. She acts like me, a year ago. It's really worrying me. I mean, she was almost… normal again. Now she just walks around in her own little world, not noticing anyone or anything. Cameron was so important to her. If I had just swerved the other way…

Today…it's not a good day for Max. It's not a good day for me either, but it's worse, much worse, for her. It's the day of Cameron's memorial service. The doctors told us he had severe head trauma, because he was on the side that the car hit. They told us he's the reason Jade's still here and that didn't make Max any happier.

"Fang, I'm going to get Max. We're leaving soon." Dr. M called.

I nodded and fixed my tie. I didn't really want to wear a tie, but Dr. Martinez didn't let that slide. I picked up Jade and put her in her carrier before taking her out to the car.

MAX POV

I slipped on my windbreaker and black jeans. I don't care what people say, I'm not dressing up to go see my dead son.

He only lived for forty seven minutes.

It's so unreal.

It hurts… so bad.

I closed my eyes and sighed, laying face down on the bed. I need… God I don't know what I need. I need my baby boy back, that's what I need.

"Honey, we're getting ready to leave." Mom said as she came into Fang's room.

I sat up and pushed the hair out of my eyes as I grabbed Cam's blanket. He was gonna be buried in it.

"He'll love it, sweetie." Mom told me.

I turned away so she wouldn't see the look of sadness that came across my face before standing up. I sighed as we left the house.

-linelineline-

When I walked in, the first thing I saw was the baby sized casket in front of the room. I pushed Fang's hand from around my waist and ran up to him. He was in a light blue onzie with the words "Momma's Little Man" on it. I picked it out. No one was really hear yet, so I picked him up and wrapped the blanket around him.

"Max what you are doing?!" Mom asked in alarm.

Angel grabbed her arm as she started to run over to me. "She wants him to be warm."

"Oh…" She smiled a little.

Fang looked down as I kissed his forehead and put him back. "Come on baby, it's about to start."

We had to sit in the front row while the priest talked. I didn't even want to have a priest, but Mom insisted. I looked around. There were only about thirty or forty people here, including us, and I didn't even know half of them.

A few of Fang's coworkers, the same girls from the baby shower, and Mom's brother and his wife. The rest were just family friends that claim they know me. Mom knew them, so. But whatever. I don't want to be here. I just want to go home and sleep. Forever.

"We are here today to honor…" The priest began. I zoned out, though, laying my head on Fangs shoulder and trying not to cry. I failed miserably. He had one arm around me, and one arm holding a sleepy Jade.

"Thank you." He finished.

Now it was time to go to the front and be hugged by everybody. Fun.

"Hello Valencia." Mom's brother Derrick, who I've only met, like, twice, walked up. He had dark brown hair and a heavy accent.

"Hi, I'm glad you could make it." They exchanged hugs.

He looked at me. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss, Max."

I nodded once and wiped my cheek.

He gave a small smile. "And this must be Jade."

Fang, almost unwillingly, let him hold her. For like, a second. Ugh. He's so attached to her. It's disgusting.

When he gave her back, he walked away, reminiscing with Mom.

"Hey, Fang." Jonas greeted.

"Hey."

"You must be Max, nice to meet you." He held out a hand, but let it drop by his side when he realized I wasn't going to shake it.

"…It's just been really hard for her." Fang explained.

"Understandable." He smiled at me. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, as he was balding. "Uh, hey Fang, we have enough help around the store right now, why don't you take the week off? Hang out with your family."

"Thanks." He said as Jonas patted his shoulder.

"Aah!" Jade whined as she woke up.

"Shh, baby." He looked over at me, "Can you bring me her bottle? I think she's hungry."

I went over to the diaper bag and grabbed it, taking it back to him as more people walked up to pay their respects.

-line break-

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away_

_If I will it-_

I cut my phone off. Whatever. I wish I could will my pain away… I've tried. It's useless.

Here I was, two in the morning, and I'm still awake. God… I just… I need… something. I feel numb. I can't live like this. Not without my baby boy. It just hurts so much. I can't even find words, I can't … emote. I'm scared to. Every time I get semi-normal, something bad happens and it rips everything I ever loved away. I'm left with nothing but immense pain. Sure, everyone's around me. I have Fang and the flock. Ella and Mom. But they… they can't even begin to understand what I'm feeling right now. _I _can't even begin to understand what I'm feeling right now. I want to start screaming and running and smashing things but I can't. And I don't know why. I just wanna die.

I stood up and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. Maybe then I can calm down and get some sleep. Maybe. No crying, Max. You've done enough of that in the past year. I closed the fridge when I couldn't find anything and grabbed an apple from the counter.

I looked over, seeing Jade's pink bottle. Angrily, I swiped it off, spilling its contents on the floor. I took a knife from the knife block and began to cut the fruit. And my finger.

Grumbling to myself, I grabbed a paper towel and tried to stop the bleeding. Wait... this feels... hm.

I took the knife and ran it across my palm, watching the blood drip into the sink. I dropped the knife, making a loud noise, as I just watched.

"What are you doing?" Fang asked, coming into the kitchen holding Jade.

I swiveled around and stared at him in alarm.

He glanced at the knife on the floor and the rivulets of blood running down my fingers. "Did you drop it or something?"

I quickly nodded, holding in a sigh of relief.

He sat a giggling Jade in the little bouncy chair thing and walked over to me, examining my wound. "God… how did that happen?"

I shrugged.

"Why didn't you put anything on it?" He reached for the first aid kit.

I shrugged again, staring as he bandaged my hand.

He sighed. "Okay, I'm gon- wait. Why is there formula all over the floor?"

I looked down.

"Baby, why won't you talk?" He ran his hand down my arm.

I shrugged a third time.

"Okay, well…. I'm gonna clean this up, will you take Jade in the living room?"

I shook my head.

He stared at me for a second, looking sad. "Okay… so I'll take her in there, will you just watch her?"

I hesitated, then nodded.

"Thank you." He sighed, picking her up and taking her to the living room and setting her on a blanket. On her stomach, though, so her wings would hurt on the hard floor. Cameron's wings looked just like mine… Hers are just tan.

I sat on the couch and watched her chew on her fingers and kick her feet. She continued to wiggle around for a few minutes before realizing her daddy was gone. Then she started crying. I covered my ears and stared at her.

"What's wrong, baby?" He picked her up. "Max, why didn't you do anything?"

_Because I don't like her. _I just shrugged and looked away.

He blew his bangs out of his face before walking upstairs, returning without her.

"Max."

I looked up.

"Baby, talk to me." He sat beside me.

I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Why?"

I looked down, staring hard at the floor as I felt tears in my eyes.

He rubbed my leg. "I know... losing Cameron was really hard for you… I just wish you would talk to me."

I brought my knees to my chest.

"Baby-"

"I want him back so bad, Fang." I sobbed, my voice hoarse.

He looked surprised for a second before holding me to him and letting me get it all out.

**Kinda depressing, huh? I love it! :D It's a little lengthy, too. What is it with me and longish chapters lately?! Idk. But I hope you like it and let me know your thoughts! :D **

**Review! :D I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapters are always fun :D **

***cough* Got my first "hate" review. And I just wanna say… Thank you! :D **

**Nah… I've always been one of those who doesn't really give a shit about "bullies" and "haters". Trust me. I've been called plenty of names. Emo, self harmer, fag, psycho…The usual :P All because I dress dark. But I don't care. I've never been one to come home crying to my 'mommy' about what kids at school said about me. I don't get into fights often. I just don't care. I'm more than likely not going to have to see any of these people in two more years anyway. **

**Sorry for my little speech :P **

**But you obviously still read the story. And if you don't like it, as I've said before, don't read! :D **

**Warning! Mini lemon ahead… :3**

**Anyways! Review :D**

-one week later-

_Baby? Did he just call me baby? I must have misheard…_

"_I just wanna leave." I begged from the floor._

"_And I want you to stay." He leaned down and shoved his tongue in my mouth, which I automatically responded to. If I didn't he would burn me again. Enough said._

"_No…" I whimpered as he picked me up and positioned me on the table. But something was different. He was in his human form. He'd never raped me like that. Only when he was in between…_

"_Undress me." He ordered as he sat me up._

"…_What?" I asked, still trembling._

"_You heard me!" He started getting angry._

"_I'm sorry." My eyes widened._

Whatever happened to Maximum Ride?

"_Well do it!"_

"_Okay!" I yelled, gasping as he shoved me to the floor._

"_Don't fuckin' raise your voice at me!"_

_I closed my eyes and nodded as he picked me up under my arms and dropped me on the table. _

"_Damn. Don't you know what soap is?"_

_I blushed and decided not to mention that he's the reason I haven't had a bath in months. _

_He shook his head. "Pathetic. Just undress me before I lose my boner."_

_I scrambled up and began to unbutton his shirt. After that, I started on his belt, freezing when I saw the bulge. _

"_Well?"_

_I swallowed and finished._

"_Good." He muttered, climbing over me. It was so different, him being his human form. He wasn't nearly as heavy. This might not be _too _bad. _

_He ran his hands down my torso, making me shiver with displeasure. Then he moved down. And his mouth was… all over me. This is new…Oh shit, oh shit… Why is this feeling good?_

"_What are you - ohhh…" I moaned as his tongue found my clit. I let out a deep breath as small shocks of pleasure ran through me. _

"_Like that?" He smirked, shoving his fingers into me._

"_Uhh…" I panted, loving every second of this. "Ahh…Ahh!" Holy shit, he's good at this… Almost there…_

"_That's enough." He yanked his fingers out._

"_Hey!" I grumbled, angry about being teased. I sat up, for some reason not expecting to see Blade. Oh God._

I jerked awake. I looked around and saw that Fang wasn't in bed with me, which was good, because I was… wetish.

Did I seriously just have a sex dream about Blade?

And I _liked _it?!

God. I need a shower.

I went over to the closet and grabbed some clothes. When I was prepared, I walked out.

"-Yes you are. Daddy loves you, you know that? I love you a lot." I heard. The nursery's door was closed, so I almost walked off.

"Fang, I hate to ask, but can you put her down for a second? I need help taking this crib down." Mom said.

Wait, huh?

"Yeah okay."

I opened the door surprising them. There were boxes everywhere!

"Max-"

"What are you doing?!"

I stormed in as Mom hurriedly sealed the last box. "Honey, we thought it would be best if we… packed up Cameron's stuff."

"Why?!" I ripped one of the boxes open.

"We just didn't want you to have a bunch of reminders around." She came over and tried to close the box.

"Stop it." I pushed her away and continued rambling through all of his onzies in search of one thing. "Where is it?!"

"Where is what?" Fang asked.

"His elephant!" Duh!

Mom sighed as Fang brought it from Jade's crib.

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What do you mean?"

"How could you put this in there with… _her?"_ I asked loudly. "Are you insane?!" I noticed two can's of pink paint on the floor.

"So you're gonna paint over his wall?!"

My shouting caused Jade to be upset.

"Max-" Fang started.

"Like he never existed?!" I was crying now. Great.

"Baby we just didn't want Jade to ask questions when she got older." Fang put his hands on my shoulders.

I scoffed. "She should ask questions! He saved her fucking life!"

"Max." He hissed.

"Shut the fuck up and go calm your baby." I shoved his hands off of me and, grabbing Cameron's elephant, walked out.

-linelineline-

**FANG POV**

Of course. Of course she woke up. She can sleep late every other day except when we need to do something without her noticing. And was she not the one crying over cursing in front of babies? What the hell? Why does she hate Jade?! God.

I sighed and picked Jade up. "Shh, baby. Mommy didn't mean to make you cry. She was just… sad."

She whimpered a little before blinking and stopping crying.

"You're such a good baby, you know that?" I bounced her, causing her to giggle. "See? Now you're happy. You're always happy, huh?"

Dr. Martinez smiled. "Uh, Fang…"

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I put Jade down and went to help her take the crib apart.

When that was done I went over to Iggy's room. "See if you can get Max to open her door."

"…Why?" He was all curled up in the bed. Oh well.

"Cause."

"…Fine." He stood up and slumped over to her door.

**MAX POV**

I went into Fang's room and plopped down on the bed, burying my face in the pillows.

"Max? Can I come in?" Iggy was at my door.

"No. Go away." I whimpered.

"Pick her lock." Fang told him.

"No! Leave me alone!"

I heard jingling before my door popped open and Fang walked in.

"Son of a bitch. Why can't you just let me be alone?!"I got up and sat in the closet, putting my feet against it.

"Max- God dammit." He grumbled when he couldn't open the door. "Will you please come out of there?"

"No." I said simply, wiping my cheek.

I heard him sigh. "Then I'll just wait for you to come out then."

"Fine!" Shit. It would be my luck that the first place I picked to hide would be tiny and dark. After a couple of minutes, I couldn't take it anymore. I tried running for the window – it was closer – but Fang grabbed my wrist.

"Max."

"Stop it."

"It's four in the morning, baby. Go back to sleep." He kissed my head. "We packed everything up, but we're not painting the wall."

I looked down. "Why do you want to forget him?"

"I don't, Max. But, baby, we gotta move on."

I scoffed, yanking my hand away. "It's not a bad breakup, Fang! He was my son!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Just leave me alone." I pushed away from him and went down the hall to the bathroom. Locking the door, I started the shower. Then I bent down and dug in the cabinet for Dylan's old pocket knife. I had hidden it in here the other day for… emergencies.

I opened the knife and stared at it for a second before whispering, "I'm so sorry Cameron."

And I cut my wrist.

**OH GOD! Is Max going emo?! A little… I don't even know the "official" definition of emo so… **

**BUT DON'T WORRY! I'll fix it soon enough. :D **

**Review my awesome fanfictioners! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! Okay, so I had an ass load of freaking complications… At first, I knew it would be a week before I could update, because we had to go see my parents for Thanksgiving and stuff… but then they decided that I'm moving back in with them… and I left my notebook at my grandparents' house (in Kentucky) so… I had to wait a few more days to get it back. But since you guys had to wait so long…. *coughcoughcough* double update! And if I don't post the second chapter today it'll be up by tomorrow morning. :D **

**OH! And I keep forgetting, but the lyrics in the first chapter are from Whisper by Evanescence… **

**Review! :D**

"Hey baby." Fang greeted as I walked through the door. I had just gone out for a fly to try and relieve 'stress'. Mom's suggestion.

"Hey." I muttered, sitting in the arm chair. I grimaced when I saw what he was watching. "Elmo, Fang?"

"I thought Jade would like it." He was laying on his back with her on his chest. She was staring at the screen as she chewed on her fingers.

"…Oh." I must have said a little too harshly, because Fang gave me a look.

Elmo started singing to his fish causing the baby to kick her feet. Fang wrapped an arm around her, telling her not to fall.

Not wanting to be here, I sighed and went upstairs. When I got to my room I began to take my windbreaker off, but put it back on quickly as Nudge came in through the window.

"Hey, Max, sorry to barge in. I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to get mani-peti's with Ella and I? It would be a great way to get out of the house." She smiled at me.

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass." I mumbled, before giving her a small half smile. It was a lot harder to force those lately.

"Please?" Bambi eye time.

I sighed, falling for it. What? She hadn't done that in almost a year… maybe longer. "Fine."

She squealed. "Yay! Okay, be ready in five."

"'Kay." I walked downstairs to put my shoes back on.

"Where you goin'?" Fang asked me, still on the couch.

"To get a mani-peti, apparently."

He nodded as Angel came in. "I wanna get one too!" She whined.

"Okay, sure." Ella told her as she grabbed her keys.

Jade began to whine. Great.

"Shh, Jay." Fang whispered, sitting up and getting her bottle.

Ugh.

Ella announced that it was time to go, so we did. I sat in the back with Angel, watching the scenery go by as Nudge and Ella babbled on about… whatever.

_Don't be sad, Max. _Angel said in my brain.

_...I'm not. _I lied, though I knew she could tell.

"Max, I think Cam's in a better place. He's happy. He feels good about what he did for Jade." She whispered.

My eyes darkened and I looked down. In a gruff voice I said, "I'm not sad. I'm fine."

She smiled and patted my knee as we pulled into the nail salon. I swear I was high as soon as I stepped into that place.

After a few minutes I hear, "Can you take off your coat?"

"Huh?" I turned around to see an Asian lady standing there.

"I need you to take your coat off so I can do your nails." She beamed.

"Well…" I swallowed feeling nervous. "Can I just get my toes done?"

"Yeah okay." Nudge said sitting in one of the chairs.

-line-

"Yeah I know, Jonas. Well I'm the only one here! I can't just- Oh, Max!"

"Hm?" I looked up as I walked through the door. I had declined getting my hair done, so Ella reluctantly brought me back home. I could have just flown, but whatever.

"I need you- Yeah Jonas. Okay. Uh-huh. Yeah, bye." He hung up the phone and bounced a wailing Jade. "I hate to ask you, but can you watch her while I run to work?"

My face twisted in disgust so fast it hurt.

"Baby…" He sighed. "Just for two hours until I get home."

Two hours. Alone. With _her. _"No."

"Max-"

"No. Why do you have to go to work now, anyways?"

"Trevor's mom died so he had to leave. I'm just working until Rebecca comes in."

I glared at the noisy child. "Why can't she come in now?" I was never very fond of the brunette. Fang was rare to talk about any of his coworkers, but her name came up the most.

"I don't know!" He growled, now angry. "Why can't you just watch your own daughter?!"

"Because I hate her!" I yelled back, causing Jade to stop whining and bury her head in Fang's shoulder.

His eyes softened. "Baby, please? I'm gonna get fired."

It's not he has to do anything any-freaking-way. They get like five customers a day. "No."

"Max…" He looked around, trying to find a way to persuade me. "Just this once? Please?"

Still glaring, just not at Jade, I muttered. "Fine. Two hours. After that I'm leaving if she has to stay by herself or not." I said looking at the clock.

He rolled his eyes and took her up to her crib. "Yeah."

When I went up after him, Jade was almost asleep. "What do I have to do? I'll already warn you, I don't do diapers." I crossed my arms.

Rolling his eyes again, he said, "I already did all that. All you have to do is watch her."

"Okay."

"Call me if you need anything, alright?" He kissed my head and I glared at the sleeping baby.

"Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't Cameron have been the one on your side?" I asked her, though I knew she couldn't hear me.

I sighed and went over to our room to get Fang's laptop. I laid on my stomach before going to YouTube. Maybe this won't be too torturous. And it wasn't. For, like, an hour. I paused the Paramore video and stood up.

Grumbling to myself I heard the crying get louder as I approached the nursery. I looked at her. "Stop it."

"Aah!"

"Shh!"

When she wouldn't stop, I called Fang.

"Hello?"

"How the hell do you make her shut up?!" I asked angrily. "She cries so fucking loud!"

"Is she in there with you?"

"Yeah."

"Then watch your mouth." He told me.

"Because you're the boss of me." I said sarcastically. "How do you make her be quiet?"

I heard him sigh. "Pick her up and rock her."

"Funny." I muttered.

"…Max, baby, she's your daughter, too."

"Sadly."

"…Try giving her a stuffed animal then." He said.

"Fine." I put her penguin beside her.

I heard him talking to a customer.

"Aaahhh!" Jade continued to cry.

"Stop you irritating little b-"

"Max!" Fang hissed into the phone.

"…I was gonna say baby." I said. And I was. Maybe.

"Stop being so mean to her. God."

"Well she won't shut up!"

"Neither will you." He mumbled, but I caught that.

"Excuse me?"

"I said to give her her binky."

Deciding to say nothing more, I picked it up and sat it beside her as well.

"Pick it up and put it in your mouth." I ordered.

"She is seventeen days old." Fang said.

"And?"

"You have to put it in her mouth for her." He said, obviously growing impatient.

I did and she stopped crying. "It's about damn time."

"I told you to watch your mouth around her." Fang said again, but with more force this time.

"And I said you weren't the boss of me." I replied.

"What the hell ever, Max." He hung up. Good.

-line-

"But still, Max!" Fang had been home a couple hours and I had come home a few minutes ago.

"I don't care. I don't like her and I want her to know that."

"You freaking left her in her crib! You left! You can't leave a damn baby alone in a house!"

"You were there thirty minutes later! And I told you I was going to!"

"Do you even know what could happen in thirty minutes?! What the fuck is your problem!?"

Glaring, I crossed my arms.

"God. I prefer the depressed and quiet Max. Not the freaking bitch version." He grumbled.

"You don't call me a bitch Fang. You call me anything but that. You know it!" I yelled in his face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He pushed me back. Not all that gently, I would say.

"You know that's what he called me! Don't act like you don't!"

"Whatever. I just can't believe you. She's a baby. Max, a freaking baby! It's not her fault she's here!" He shook his head.

"Yeah, well it's not yours either." I said without meaning to. Fang's face fell instantly and my eyes widened. "I didn't mean-"

"Shut the fuck up." He growled, shoving me out of the way as he walked out of the room.

"Fang…" I followed him to the nursery where he gathered a giggling Jade. "Fang I'm sorry."

"That's great." He muttered, trying not to act angry in front of the baby. He put her in her carrier before going downstairs and getting his shoes.

"Where are you going?" I asked him.

"Out."

I sighed as Mom walked in without him realizing. "Fang, I-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? God, Max."

"Don't talk to her that way." Mom said, eyeing him.

"Well I have a pretty good reason to!" He yelled before storming out of the house.

She looked at me as if she was surprised. "What happened?"

"I'm a bitch, that's what." I muttered, walking up to the bathroom. I sat on the closed toilet seat and pulled up my sleeve, staring at the lonely cut on my wrist. Was I serious about this? No. I've gotta find some other way to forget Cameron…

Cameron…

I stood up, found the knife, and did it again.

**Damn, Max. xD God. Go Fang tho, right? Hell yes. Anywho… review! :D**

**Because you love me :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**And…. Second update of the day! Reviews make me all happy :D **

"What is with everyone getting busy schedules when I have a kid?" Fang asked angrily into the phone. "Damn it, Iggy. You told me that you'd watch her! No… I don't want Max watching her again."

I took my focus away from my newly French tipped toes and scowled at him, though I don't want to watch her anyways. He had gotten over what I said and was mostly back to normal, but he was a little distant. I think it's just cause he was still mad about the whole 'leaving his baby in the house alone' thing. The doors were locked, so I found nothing wrong with it.

"All she's doing is sleeping. Dude. No Max and I are not broken up. No I do not like girls with bright pink hair. Are you serious? God. No, no I will not. Are you gonna watch Jade or not? Fine." He hung up.

I glanced at him. "So if I dyed my hair pink, you would leave me?"

He looked at me and rolled his eyes before leaning down to kiss my head. "No."

"Good. Cause I think I might." I stretched out and laid my head on his lap.

"…Really?"

"No, Fang. No."

He seemed relieved and called his work, saying he had the flu and couldn't come in. I must have fallen asleep, cause I was woken up a few hours later by someone poking me.

"Max? Max? Max?"

I opened my eyes to see Caleb. I sat up and was instantly wide awake. "Oh hey, buddy."

"Why are you sad?" He asked, getting on his knees in front of the couch.

"What do you mean?" I picked him up and sat him in my lap.

"Angel said you were sad and not to talk to you. She's bossy though."

"Yeah, she is." I grinned.

"I'm gonna be seven in four months, you know. Then I'll be too big to sit in peoples laps." He giggled.

"Not mine." I told him.

He giggled again. "But why are you sad? Are you lonely?"

"…Kind of." I mumbled.

"I'll play with you if you want." He smiled.

"Okay." He climbed off my lap and went over to his backpack grabbing cars from it. He handed me two and instructed me what to do as I sat in the floor with him. I pushed them around and made car noises.

"Boom! It's raining bananas!" He said in a trucker voice.

I laughed as Fang walked in. When he saw us he looked king of sad, but shook it off, continuing to the couch.

"Caleb!" Angel whined, coming in. "I thought you were gonna play with me."

"Well… I was trying to make Max feel better." He looked at me.

"Go play with her. I feel much better, thank you." I kissed his forehead and he smiled, running off.

Fang eyed me as I picked up the cars and put them back up.

"What?" I asked a minute later.

He shook his head and looked away.

-line-

Why are babies so freaking noisy? Maybe this one's just defective… Cameron wouldn't have been nearly as noisy.

"Well what do you want me to do, huh?" Fang asked as he bounced Jade.

"Make her shut the fuck up!"

"Watch your mouth." He glared at me, trying not to lose his patience.

"Quit telling me that! Damn."

"Well quit cussing then! God. Are you on your freaking period or something?!"

Yes. "No! Your child is just irritating. I was sleeping."

"Well according to you she's not mine." He mumbled, rubbing the baby's back as she began to calm down.

"You know I didn't mean to say that!"

"She's probably crying because of your big mouth. Right baby? You want Mommy to shut up? Yeah."

"Don't call me her mother." I growled, burying my face in the pillow.

"You know what Max? Just get out."

"What?"

"Leave. I don't want you here torturing my poor baby." He kissed her head.

"You can't tell me to leave my own bedroom."

"I'm talking about the house."

"It's three in the morning! I'm not leaving."

"Then shut up!"

I got out of bed and stomped out of the room.

"Can you guys argue quietly? I have to get up early tomorrow." Gazzy poked his head out of his room.

I ignored him though, just going into the bathroom. I dug in the cabinets and found the knife.

FANG POV

…I'm going to go ahead and blame my lack of sleep for that. And the fact that she really has been pissing me off lately. Her freaking attitude has been bad for, like, three days straight.

She hates Jade, but she gets all happy when Caleb comes over? What? What?! God. That's all I can say.

"Mmph." Jade grunted as she stopped crying. Hm. Maybe she hates Max, too. I took her over to the nursery and laid her down, making sure she was okay before going across the hall to the bathroom. I knocked on the door and there was a pause.

"What?" Max asked.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I'm about to… take a shower. Go away."

"Okay.. well when you get out, I want you to come back to bed." The shower started, so I sighed and walked off.

MAX POV

Why did he have to ruin it? I sighed and put the knife back in its hiding spot before getting undressed. I have to actually take a shower now. Great.

When I got out, I realized I didn't have any clothes. Crap.

I wrapped the towel around myself and tip-toed to my room. The light was off, so I hoped Fang couldn't see me. I found some shorts, slipping them on. I put a tank top on too, but when I went to get a shirt the light came on.

"I just figured you'd need to see."

"I guess I'm glad I got covered." I muttered.

He grinned coming over to me. I casually put my arms behind my back, wishing he would just leave.

"What do you need?"

"A shirt."

He looked at me. "You're wearing a shirt."

"A long sleeved one." I said.

"It's really hot in here." He said.

"I'm cold, though." I whined a little.

He handed me one. "Are you sick?" He put his hand on my forehead.

"No, Fang. Just cold." I put it on quickly before laying down. I was actually really, really hot. But I'll have to get used to it.

He pulled me close to him as he got in bed. "I'm sorry."

"…For what?" I asked.

"Yelling at you."

"Mm." I turned in his arms and laid my head on his chest. "I'm sorry too."

-line- -one week-

"Happy birthday dear Angel, Max, Fang, … and the other ones, Happy birthday to you!" Caleb sang as everyone laughed and thanked him. Except for Fang for some reason…

"Did ya like it, Max?" He asked me.

"Uh-huh." I hugged him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome!" He smiled handing me a sticker and running off to play with Angel. I turned it around. It was… an elephant. Wow…

"I got my learners, I got my learners!" Nudge sang, dancing.

"Alright, Max, Fang, you guys coming?" Iggy jingled his keys.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I slipped on my shoes.

"Somewhere fun." He grinned.

Fang looked at me as he handed Jade to Mom. "Max, It's ninety degrees."

"Oh well." I muttered.

"I'm going to take Jade to work with me, and as far as I know, no on will be home tonight. I'm working until three, so."

"Okay." Fang said, kissing Jade's head. "Bye baby."

I rolled my eyes as we walked out.

-line-

"A club, Iggy?" Fang asked loudly, as to be heard.

"Don't be so uptight, dude, live a little." He started dancing randomly and Fang smirked.

"This seems… fun." I told Fang.

He nodded. "I'm gonna go get a coke. You want anything?"

I said yes as we started weaving through the crowd of people dancing to some random dubstep.

He got a call from Mom a few minutes later and, worried that his precious little baby was hurt, he walked outside to take the call.

"Max!" Iggy ran up.

"Hey. This is fun." I told him, only lying a little. This place bought back memories of those couple times I got drunk…

"You know what would make it more fun?" He asked, grinning mischievously.

"Hm?" I took a sip of my drink.

"Fake IDs." He held up three.

**Review your ass off!**

**I love you all! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow guys. Thank you for zero reviews :( **

**But oh well. **

**Anyways, I have a rant. I actually just put this in a review, so.**

**Okay, cutting, or whatever you wanna call it, Is the topic for my rant. OH MY GOD. People seriously? What is so "disgusting" About it?! People do it for a reason, okay? I don't see why everyone has to pick on people that cut themselves! I honestly don't really care what you do, I'll talk to you if you're nice. I've never really cared, I mean, what's so bad about it? Yeah, I get It's a bad habit but EVERYONE has bad habits! Hell, I come home drunk at least once a month! I'm six-freaking-teen! Oh my god! I have friends who are cutters, I don't badger them about it, I don't try to make them feel bad. I don't go around calling the "emo fags" UGH. **

**And no, I don't cut myself. I put something about people calling me a self-harmer in one of my other chapters and I've gotten like, five pm's about it. They call me that cause the assume I'm "emo" or whatever. **

**Okay, done. Anyways read on. **

"No way! You got us fake IDs?!"

"Shh!" He laughed, looking around. "Yes."

"Holy shit." I took mine. "So I'm Victoria today, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Mine's Ace and Fang's is Robert."

I laughed. "Robert?"

"What can I get ya'll?" The bartender walked up.

"It's our twenty first birthday, me, my brother and sister would like a round of shots."

"IDs?" Iggy handed them to her as Fang came into my line of sight. "Alright, well first round's free for your birthday." She poured three and walked off.

"Dude…" I muttered, debating on whether or not I should take it.

"Better hurry. Mr. Overprotective coming." Iggy muttered, throwing his back.

Shrugging, I took mine and sneaked his into his drink. What? He's gotta have some fun, too. Iggy smirked as he came up and started drinking it.

Wincing, he said "Must be a little watered down."

"I guess." I said, casually grabbing a mint and popping it in my mouth.

"Whatever." He muttered, chugging it. Yes… "Damn."

"Hey can we get a round of shots over here?" Iggy waved a bartender over.

"How… Oh." Iggy handed him his ID.

"Uh-huh." He handed me mine as the bartender poured three more shots of vodka.

"…I don't know, Ig." He hesitated.

"Come on. _One _won't hurt. You gotta loosen up a little." He pushed his shoulder.

"Well… What the hell?" He threw it back, holding it down much better than I did my first time.

I grinned and grabbed mine.

"Wait Max, I don't-"

"Dude! If you get to drink, so do I." I glared at him.

"…Fine. But only one."

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes.

Let's just say it went from there.

-line-

"Max… you gotta dance with me." Fang whined, tugging on my sleeve.

I giggled. "Okay." We were both at least six shots in.

"Yayyy." He grinned dopily before dragging me out to the dance floor.

I laughed as he started doing the sprinkler. "So sexy." I joked.

"Oh yes." He pulled me closer to him.

"And back it up! Come on back it up!"

"You should listen to the DJ." He told me.

Giggling, I turned around and bumped him with my butt.

"Oh hell." He grinned, grabbing my thighs so I would do it again. After a few minutes we were practically grinding on each other. He was rubbing my hips and kissing my neck.

"Horny are we?" I turned around so I could kiss him.

"A little." He smirked into my lips before pulling me over to an empty booth. He pushed me on my back and crushed his lips to mine. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, causing him to moan.

He began to undress me and I him. God… it's so hot in here! Why am I wearing so many layers? He continued to kiss me as I reached for his zipper.

"Hey, hey!" A security guard rushed up. "You can't be doing that here!" He exclaimed, helping Fang off of me, who groaned in annoyance.

"But why?" I whined as he helped me up as well.

"This is a public place, more or less. I'll call you two a cab."

"Agh." I muttered, but Fang started laughing. That caused me to laugh, and then we laughed some more. We laughed until we pulled up to the empty house.

And then we laughed some more.

Do you get the point? I think you do.

"Dude…we just got kicked out of a club." Fang grinned woozily.

"I know! How-" I hiccupped. "How cool is that?"

We made it upstairs and Fang sat against the headboard.

"You know… I love you." He muttered as I sat beside him.

"Mmhmm."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around me as I rubbed his thigh. Noticing a growing bulge, I moved my hand over. His eyes got a little wider as he moaned.

I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You like that?"

He grinned. "Oh yeah."

I bit my lip and smiled, straddling his waist. I started kissing him and he rubbed my hips. I smirked and grinded my hips forward, causing him to gasp.

_I have so much control over him right now. _

I laughed and unzipped his pants, sliding them down. He kicked them the rest of the way off and grunted as I slipped my hands into his boxers.

"Shit, Max." He hissed, his grip on my butt tightening.

I grinned and moved backwards, removing his boxers. I had never seen Fang naked before, so I took a second to look him over. He was in no way small. This would be fun.

I moved my hands forward and toyed with him for a minute, before he put me on my back, my hands still on him. "Baby…" He moaned, attempting to undress me through the pleasure.

When I was undressed, I made him go back on his back, hovering over him. I lowered myself onto him and closed my eyes.

"Oh, God." I whispered.

"You don't have-"

"No. I want to." I mumbled, as I thought of something. "You're just so… damn huge."

He smirk cause me to lift up and go back down, trying to get used to it. It didn't really hurt much, probably because of well you know.

I slowly got faster, our moans and screams getting louder.

"Ohhh…!" I panted.

"Ma-ax…faster…ahh!" His hips were buckling and raising up to meet mine as he pulled my hips down, trying to get deeper inside of me.

I licked my lips and did as he said. My head went back as I called out his name.

"Uh…uhnnn…" He was biting his lip, something I never thought he'd do.

I tightened, causing him to let out a sharp moan. We were both _screaming so loud. _Drunkness probably contributed to this,but we didn't care. It was heaven.

"Ahh! Oh…Please!" I moaned.

"Max…I'm- I'm gonna ahhh!" His eyes flared in pleasure as his hands slipped from my back. I continued for a minute, having almost reached my climax. When I did, my moan was louder than his and my wings popped out.

I collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. I looked up at him to see that his eyes were closed and he was smiling.

"Damn…" He muttered, out of breath. "We should do that more often."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his sides and pulling my wings in. "A…agreed."

He wrapped his around my back and we fell asleep.

***swallows* I hope that wasn't too shitty… Sorry :P My first semi-nice sex scene, so. But yeah. IT'S ABOUT FLIPPING TIME! And I didn't wanna end it with like… "I love you" or anything because.. theyre freaking drunk! But yeah. Hope you enjoyed. :D Review! I'll be realy sad if I don't get any for this one :(**


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I typed this a few days ago because I'm going on Christmas break and I won't be able to make it anywhere to type for a couple weeks. (I can upload it from my phone, though) I wanted to be able to at least once, so I went ahead and did this. So if you have questions or anything, I'll answer them in a PM or in the next chapter. **

**Umm… I think I'll be uploading either the day before or after Christmas so…. MERRY EARLY/POSSIBLY LATE CHRISTMAS! **

**Or "Happy Holidays" I guess. :/ So yeah**

**Read on :D And review, pweese! :D**

**FANG POV**

Ow my head… I blinked and opened my eyes, squinting at the harsh sunlight. I'm all sticky… why am I all sticky? What happened last night? I grunted and rolled over to see Max. Naked Max… oh yeah! Oh yeah… I remember now. That was fun… I grinned and pulled the cover up a little to cover her boobs. I love those boobs. Ah…

While I was replaying the night in my head, Iggy opened the door. "Dude-oh sorry." He closed the door as I yanked the cover up around myself. Agh.

After a second he came back and opened it again. "No. Way." He smirked and my eyebrow raised.

"…Hi." I muttered.

"Oh my God… you guys finally did it!" He grinned and crossed his arms. "My little boy's a man now."

"Why did you come in here?" I asked, feeling _very_ awkward.

"Originally to yell at you for abandoning me at the club, but now I see I should be glad you did."

"Mm." Max grunted as she woke up, yawning.

"You can leave now." I told him.

"Alright, alright. But it's almost one and Max's mom said to way you guys up." He winked and walked out.

I sighed and rolled back over to face Max. "Hey baby."

"Wha's goin' on?" She asked fuzzily. She sat up, causing the cover to fall. Her eyes got wide and she pulled it up to her neck. "Oh."

"Mm. I had fun last night." I grinned as she moved closer to me.

She looked embarrassed and she seemed to try and gather what had happened. And then she smirked and leaned in to kiss me. "Me too." She said, standing up to go to the closet.

I stood up and went over to her, wrapping my arms around her from behind. "I love you."

She smiled, not putting her arms near me. "I know."

I laughed and let her get dressed. I pulled on some boxers and jeans that didn't reek of sex and alcohol before pulling her to sit in my lap.

"You know… from what I remember… you were very loud. You must have liked how big-"

Her laugh cut me off. "Oh please, you were screaming your head off. I didn't think your voice could go that high."

I huffed. "Does that mean I'm like… bad or something?" I asked, getting worried.

She smiled. "No way in hell."

I smirked. "I deserve a medal."

She giggled and pushed my shoulder before leaning in to kiss me again.

"Fang, Jade won't stop crying!" Ella called.

"Oh crap." I muttered, breaking the kiss and sitting Max on the bed.

She groaned in annoyance as I walked out.

**MAX POV**

That fucking baby! Gah.

Anyways.

Fang and I had sex last night.

Fang and I had sex.

Fang and I… sex.

Fang… Me…Sex.

I am officially… sort of not a virgin anymore. I … kind of just had my first time.

My brain is going to explode. It's going to explode into millions of chunks that Mom will have to wipe off the wall and sweep off the floor.

Oh, God. I face planted into the bed, groaning. What do I do now? Are things going to be different? Will we do it again? When will we do it again? Is Fang thinking about this? Is he going to be a pig and tell every guy he knows? Ugh.

Ugh. Ugh. Ugh.

Why me? Why?

"Aaah!" Jade squealed happily as Fang brought her upstairs.

And back to my reality.

"Are you happy girl? You sure are." Fang bounced her a little. "Daddy missed you last night." He laid on his back and held her above him, occasionally showering her with kisses. I didn't wanna ruin the happy, so I seethed silently.

She babbled for a while before yawning. Fang took her over to the crib.

I bunched my hands up in the sleeves of my hoodie and rolled my eyes. Fang walked in and said they called us for breakfast so I followed him.

"Again with the long sleeves." He muttered as we walked downstairs.

"…Oops."

"Are you sick?" He asked as we began to fill our plates.

"Good morning kids." Mom smiled big as she walked in.

I poured myself some coffee. "Morning." Fang only nodded at her.

"What did you two do last night?"

I choked. "We went out."

She grinned and then sighed. "You guys are legally adults now…"

"Uh-huh." I muttered, looking behind me at Fang, who kept looking at my butt. I mouthed "stop it" He smirked as Iggy walked in, not noticing Mom as she stepped into the hall closet to organize stuff.

"How are the happy couple this morning?" He asked suggestively.

Rolling his eyes, Fang said, "You make it sound like we got married."

He laughed. "I just can't believe you guys finally had sex!"

I blushed hard, gaping at him. "Iggy!"

Fang let out a small nervous cough as I turned to face him. Did he tell him? Why the hell would he tell him?

"You guys did what?" Ella came in. "Oh my God! Was it any good?"

I face palmed.

"Dude!" Fang punched Iggy in the arm as Mom rushed out of the closet, blushing. When she was out, Iggy rubbed the back of his neck. "My bad…"

"Dammit." I looked up at the ceiling.

"Is she gonna murder me?"

"She didn't murder me for cheating on Ella, so." Iggy chuckled as Ella hit his arm. Even though they weren't together anymore, that was mean.

Swearing, Ella walked out.

I rolled my eyes and sat at the counter, not really caring for the 'ham' that Mom fixed. I would have preferred bacon, but she's on a healthy streak. I grabbed a banana and started eating it.

"Ooh." Fang wiggled his eyebrows.

"Stop it!" I giggled, throwing the fruit away.

"Why so sexual?"

He shrugged. "Why so sexy?"

I blushed a little and went to walk upstairs, hormonal, teenage Fang following close behind.

"Are you sure you're not sick?" He tugged at my sleeve a little.

"I'm sure." I yanked my hand away and sat on the bed.

"So take off the hoodie."

"No. I'm cold."

He stared at me for a second, before saying seriously, "I bet I can get you to take it off."

I laughed a little. "You just implied I was a slut."

"_No_…"

"_Yeah_…"

He shrugged again before my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey sexy."

"Dammit, what do you want?"

**FANG POV**

I wonder who it was… whoever it was, was getting yelled at.

"Seth, I'm not coming to get drunk at your party."

Oh, it was him.

She hung up the phone and laid back on her bed.

"Hey, Fang, come here." Iggy poked his head through the door.

"…Okay." I muttered, following him over to his room.

"So," He closed the door. "How was it?"

"Hm?"

"The sex. How was it?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was good."

"Was it good for her?"

"I would assume…"

"Hmmm…" He seemed unsure. "Was she loud?"

"Oh yes."

"Fake loud or real loud?"

"Real, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Was he trying to ask if I was good in bed? This is weird…

"Okay, okay." He scratched his chin. "Who was on top?"

"…Max."

"Nice."

**MAX POV**

"Is he big?"

"Ella! Gross, he's like… my brother." Nudge glared at her.

She shrugged her off. "Well is he?"

I scratched the back of my neck nervously. "I guess…"

"Like how big?"

"I don't know!"

"Ugh." Nudge stood up and left the room, clearly disgusted.

"Iggy's about six inches, maybe a little more. Nate's the same, if not bigger." She was dating a new guy, I guess.

"Because I wanted to know that." I muttered, over the whole conversation.

"Maybe if you took a pi-"

"I am not taking a picture of my boyfriend's dick so you can measure it! What is your obsession with knowing his size anyway?"

She huffed. "Well it's what girls are supposed to talk about."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

She glared at me and left the room.

And again, UGH.

**Alrighty! I hope I can get the next chapter up soon, but I might wait a little over a week because I don't know when I'm going back to the library and stuff, so I wanna make sure you guys don't have to wait an INSANELY long amount of time between each one. **

**Maybe you could send me a few Christmas reviews? :3 **


	7. Chapter 7

**BUH BAM New chaptahhh **

**Okay, so I just figured out what kik is... I feel accomplished.**

**Also, umm... thanks for the _one _review. :/ I kind of assumed that my reviewers from Trapped would like... switch over to this, but I dont think I've seen but one. I've gotten a couple new reviewers, but... where did ya'll go? :(**

-July- (two months)

She has green eyes. Green eyes. Not brown like me, not black like Fang's, but green. Like _him._

Here I am, watching the little demon _again._ Mom was here, but she was sick, so. The three month old wouldn't stop chewing on her fingers. Fang says she's gonna start teething soon.

Whatever. I wonder if he knows she has green eyes…

I left the nursery, going over to my room. I picked up Cam's elephant and smoothed the sticker Caleb had given me on it. I put him back in his spot before laying on my back. I wish the guys would come home… They went to a concert or something.

I sighed as my phone rang.

I answered it without looking. "Hello?"

"Maximum, hi!"

My breath caught, but I evened it out again. "What do you want?"

"I was just checking up on you. I thought I's stop by, I haven't seen you in years!"

"Only two."

"It's still-"

"You don't need to come by." I snapped.

"Of course I do."

I hung up the phone and let out a cry of frustration. I don't want to see him. I. Do. Not. Want. To. See. Him.

"Baby? I'm home." Fang came in and kissed my forehead.

"Jeb just called me."

"…Oh." His eyebrows raised.

"He said he's coming over here."

"When will-"

He was cut off by a knock at the door. How fast is this guy?! I rushed downstairs to see Mom go for the door.

"No!" Fang and I both called as the door opened.

"Max, hi!"

I just glared at him. "Get out."

He smiled and hugged Mom before coming over to me.

"Don't hug me." I growled.

He grinned. "I see you haven't changed much. I assume you're still a top notch leader, yes?"

No, not really. "Of course." I scoffed.

"Good, good." He clapped his hands together. "And Fang is still very silent and closed off?"

No, not really. "Yeah."

"Iggy is still blind?"

No, not really. "Mmhmm." I rolled my eyes.

"Nudge still-"

"Can you shut up and get to the point?"

He sighed and gave a small smile. "Well…I've heard about your… offspring."

My glared shifted to Mom. "What did you tell him?"

"Well he called a few months ago and-"

"Mom!"

"May I see the little ones?" He interjected.

"No." I glared back at him.

"They are my grandchildren, aren't they?"

Fang tensed up.

"Will it make you leave?" I asked as Fang shot me a look.

"Yes."

"Fine." I started up the stairs and into the nursery.

"Ah, this is…" He looked over into the crib.

"Jade." Fang mumbled.

He looked puzzled for a moment. "I was told there were two…?" Silence being his only answer, he said, "Ah."

He continued to look into the crib at the wiggling baby. She must have been excited about seeing a new person. "Well… she doesn't look a thing like Fang."

I blushed heavily and looked at Fang. He was trying to keep the frown off of his face as he looked at the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't understand…"

"Just leave." I snapped.

He bent over to pick her up. "May I-"

"No." I picked her up instead.

"Whoa." Fang's eyes got wide at the sight of _me _holding her.

"Leave."

"Max-"

"Leave!"

"Alright, alright" He went downstairs and gathered his things. "I'll keep in touch, Maximum." And he left.

I looked down at Jade who was giggling hard.

Fang grinned a little. "She likes you."

"Yeah, just make her be quiet." Fang sighed as I handed her to him and walked out.

-line-

Fang took me out to eat that night wanting to get my mind off of stuff. It was king of awkward, since we'd never really been on a date, so we didn't really know how to act.

"So-"

"I can't believe she didn't tell us he called."

"Well-"

"And she told him stuff about us!"

"…Let's not talk about it. We're on a date."

I sighed, staring down at my fries. "Fine."

"You know… everyone's out till midnight watching fireworks." He wiggled his eyebrows."

I smirked looking up at him. "And what do you suppose we do?"

"Well... I wanted to catch up on this new show is was wat-"

"Fang!" I whined, wrapping my arms around his sides.

He smiled. "We can do what you want, if we must."

"Yay." I laughed.

-line-

Fang slipped my windbreaker off as he pushed me on my back.

"So many layers." He muttered, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Mm." I moaned as he kissed my neck.

He began to run his hands down my torso. "Mmm….what?" He broke the kiss and sat up, pulling my arm up. Shitshitshit.

"Oh, Fang-"

"These…" He ran his thumb over the angry red marks.

I yanked my hand away from him and grabbed my shirt. Oh, God.

"Max, why do you have… when did you…" He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared at me in disbelief.

I panicked and ran out of the room, not knowing how to fix it.

"Max!"

"Leave me alone." I whispered as he grabbed my shoulder.

"You… cut yourself?" He turned me around and looked into my eyes.

I swallowed and looked down, my hair falling to cover my face.

"Oh my God…" He blew his bangs out of his face and pushed my sleeve up.

"I'm sorry…" I whimpered, feeling like a weakling.

He looked up at me and glared at me. "Where is it?"

"Huh?"

"Whatever the hell you use to… do this with! Where is it?"

"…Under the sink in the bathroom."

He threw my hand down and went in there, rambling in the cabinet until he found it. He went out the back door with me following behind him curiously. He went all the way to the shed. Opening the knife he sat it halfway on a cinder block.

"Wait, Fang-"

Before I could continue, he had smashed the blade off.

"No, Fang!" I cried, trying to grab the pieces.

"Stop it!" He took them from my hands and threw them in the woods.

"I needed that!" I yelled at him.

"You don't anything!" He stormed back to the house.

I stood there in shock for a minute before heading up after him.

"Fang-"

"I'm going to bed." He slammed the door.

I followed him up to our room. "But…" I got into bed with him. "I thought you wanted to do it tonight." I gave a small smile.

He scoffed. "Seeing a bunch of self-inflicted scars on your girlfriend's wrist is considered a turnoff to me."

"Fang, I-"

"Just go to sleep."

"…Are you mad at me?"

He didn't answer only rolled to face the wall.

"…Okay." I tried to kiss the back of his head, but he jerked away.

I sighed, grabbing my pillow, and headed downstairs. I guess I'm sleeping on the couch.

-line-

"What are you doing?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed as Fang picked me up.

"I'm taking you back to bed."

"I thought you were mad at me?"

He started up the stairs without answering me.

"Fang."

"I don't want you to sleep on the couch." He said, setting me on the bed.

"So you are still mad at me?"

"You just freaked me out okay?" He snapped.

"…I'm sorry." I mumbled, pulling the cover over myself.

"I don't want you to do that anymore." He said firmly.

"…Okay."

"I'm serious Max. That's not… good."

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

He sighed and laid beside me, pulling me to him. "I love you."

"…I love you too."

**Reviewwwwwwww pweese? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally the reviews are coming in! And I sooooo would have updated earlier but I was on Christmas Break and didnt have a way to get to the library.**

**And it was fucking COLD! 0-0**

**I have recently discovered Of Mice & Men.**

**OMG. Why I no know of this beautiful before?**

**Anywho, read and review! :D**

"You can't be serious." I grumbled, sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

"Well I am." Fang continued to ramble through the cabinet under the sink. "You wore your hoodie this morning."

"I'm gonna wear it until…" I paused as Mom walked by the open door. "Until the cuts… like disappear."

"They're probably gonna leave scars, Max." He mumbled.

"I can cover them up with makeup by then." I mumbled.

He shook his head as he pulled out the scissors. "Well how long is that?"

"A day or two."

He grabbed the pack of razors and looked at me. "So you're just gonna stop?"

I rolled my eyes. "I guess so."

"No fighting, no nothing?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just figured it would be hard to get you to stop. Like when people are on drugs."

"I don't think there's a rehab for cutters." I groaned and dropped my head into my hands.

"There's a hospital for them." He muttered. I shot my foot out and hit his shin. He only reached over me to grab the razor from the shower.

"I have to shave my armpits you know." I pointed out.

"You'll be okay."

"Fang."

He sighed. "Fine." And put one back.

Because the amount of razors I have actually effects whether I'm gonna cut or not.

-line-

"Okay, come here." He told me as I walked into the room.

Sighing, I rolled my sleeves up. When he saw only old cuts, he clenched his jaw and nodded.

"Why would you… do that?" He asked.

"Ugh." I laid face down on the bed.

"Max."

"I don't know alright? It's not like I wanted to!"

"…Well if you don't want to, then don't." He said.

I scoffed "You think its that easy don't you?"

"I-"

"Because it's not." I rolled to face Cameron's elephant. "I just needed something to focus on besides… dammit Fang."

He laid beside me and pulled me to him.

"Stop it." I said, trying not to cry.

"Huh?"

"Don't think if you get al cuddly with me it'll fix everything. It won't. Cameron's not here with me and he never will be. I'll never know what his voice sounds like or what his favorite color is. I'll never hear his first word. I'll never teach him to fly or walk or use the potty…I can't hold him or talk to him after I have a nightmare…" I picked up his elephant. "He'll never get to name this…" By now my vision had clouded over a little.

Fang ran his hand up my stomach. "Well… you can do all that stuff with Jade."

I jumped up and glared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

He stood up too. "What?"

I hugged the stuffed animal to me. "Why would you say that to me?!"

He ran his fingers through his hair, realizing his _stupid _mistake. "I just-"

"You never loved Cameron. All you can think about is your _precious little girl._ You hated him." I accused.

"No! No I did not. I loved him just as much as you."

I felt my face heat up. "There you go! You just lied! I bet you meant to-" I cut myself off.

"Meant to what, Max?" Fang asked as Jade whined from the other room.

"You meant to kill him didn't you?" I asked, knowing what I was saying, but not being able to stop it.

His jaw dropped. "What?! How the hell did you come to that conclusion?!"

"Yeah…" I muttered as it became clear to me. "Yeah you meant to didn't you? You wanted your little girl. You didn't give a damn about my baby boy!"

His jaw clenched. "Are you insane?"

"I actually think I am." I whispered, shoving past him and downstairs.

"Max-"

"I hate you!"

"Max, where are you going?" He asked as I ran for the door.

"Leave me alone!" I grabbed the doorknob.

"Come on-"

"I hate you, I hope you die!" I ran out, slamming the door behind me.

**FANG POV**

I sighed, watching her fly off. In a way, I wish she actually knew what she was saying so I could be mad at her. But… she doesn't. In all honesty, I think she's legitimately crazy.

"Damn, what'd you do?" Iggy asked, turning away from the TV.

"She started talking about the stuff she'd never do with Cam… and then she blamed me for the wreck an left." I said, deciding to leave my mistake out of it.

"I think she should get help." Iggy said seriously.

"Yeah, well. This is Max we're talking about."

He shrugged. "True."

"I'll talk to her…"

Nodding, he said, "We have to watch Caleb and Angel today."

I frowned as I heard Jade whine from her playpen. "Yeah…okay."

**MAX POV**

It just flew away. It's gone and I can't find it. I should have held onto it tighter. I shouldn't have flown so fast.

About an hour ago, I was flying over a small forest and lost hold of Cameron's elephant. I flew around for a few minutes trying to find it in the trees. Now I'm stumbling through thorns and poison oak, trying to find it.

I gasped as I stumbled on a rock and into some briers. Hissing in pain, I stood up. While dusting myself off, I noticed my lip was bleeding a little. Oh well.

"I have to find it… I have to." I whispered to myself, trying not to cry. Again. After staggering around for another twenty minutes, I saw the park. Hey! Maybe someone there can help me.

"Danielle, don't go too high now." A white headed lady said to a girl on the swing.

"C-Can you help me?" I walked up to her.

She looked at me, taking in my wild eyes and bleeding lip. "Pardon?"

"I need to find Cam's elephant."

Narrowing her eyes, she said, "Elephant?"

"Yes!" I lost it in the woods back there." I pointed.

"…Are you on drugs?"

"No. No Cam is my son. I dropped his elephant while I was flying and I can't find it." I grabbed her arm. "Please. It's really special to me."

She yanked her arm from my grasp and gathered her granddaughter. As she walked away I hear "Every teen is on crack these days."

"But I need help…" I whispered, turning back to the woods. I cried a little after that. But only a little. Soon after, my pocket vibrated.

"Hello?" I answered hoarsely.

"Where are you?"

Snappy are we? "Fang, I need your help."

"Oh, god. You're not drunk are you?"

"No, Fang I dropped Cameron's elephant." I sniffed.

"Oh. Well is it dirty or something?"

"I dropped it while I was flying! I can't find it!"

"…Where are you?"

"In the woods near the park." I kicked my foot a little.

"I'll be there in five."

"Okay." I walked over to a tree and sat in front of it, pulling my knees to my chest.

-line-

"Hey."

"God!" I jumped, cause Fang had landed almost silently.

"Sorry." He helped me up. "Okay lets find this thing." He started kicking leaves.

"He's grey." I reminded. "And about this big."

"…I know." He muttered.

After thirty more minutes, Fang sighed. "You think we could-"

"No!"

"You don't even know what I was gonna say…"

"We're not buying a new one." I crossed my arms.

"It would be exactly the same." He reasoned.

"It wouldn't be Cam's." I shot back.

He shut up after that.

A few minutes later something fell out of a tree. I gasped. "Fang!"

"Huh?"

"There it is!" I ran over an snatched it up.

"Awesome. Let's go home now I'm starving."

"Wait." My breath caught as I turned it over.

"What, baby?"

"The sticker's gone!" I cried, throwing my arms around his sides. He rubbed my back as I calmed down.

"I don't remember getting him stickers baby."

"Caleb gave it to me."I whimpered.

"…Oh. Well I'm sure he'll understand."

"No..No Fang." I buried my face in his chest as my wrists itched.

"Well…he's at the house."

I looked up. "Huh?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well let's go then!"

"..Okay."

-line-

"Caleb?" I poked my head into Angel's room."

He looked up from his action figures. "Oh, hey Max!" He got up and came over o hug me. Angel smiled at me as she dressed her Barbie.

"Um…I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" He asked.

"I kind of… lost that elephant sticker you gave me." I mumbled.

He smiled and went over to his backpack. When he unzipped the front pocket my eyes got big. He had so many stickers! After a second he came back with another elephant sticker. "I had two." He smiled.

Grinning big, I said. "Thank you."

**:3 You can now leave me looooots of reviews. Because you love me ^^**

**I love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry about the slow updates. It's like…really cold here. And I was sick last week, and I kinda don't wanna get sick again… So I've just been kind of… not walking to the library… :/ But I did today anyways, cause it's been a week! **

**Even though I only received two reviews (looks away) **

**You see how nice I am? :l**

**Maybe I'll just start doing the weekly update thing again… yeah ^^ **

**Craz: I kind of hate her too…. xD and Thank you :3**

_"Baby will you bring me a diaper?" Fang called._

_I got one from the diaper bag and took it over to the nursery. When I got in there, I looked in the crib and smiled down at my baby boy. _

_"Ill do it." I said, lifting him up._

_"Okay, babe." Fang kissed my head before picking Jade up and going downstairs. I sighed and smiled again. It was obvious that I favored Cameron, but I didn't exactly despise Jade. I just didn't do much with her. Fang didn't mind it much. He spent most of his time with her rather than Cameron anyway. Which I was okay with. _

_"Ba!" He called. That was the four-month-old's word for bottle. _

_"Are you hungry Cam? Huh?" I picked him back up when I was done with his diaper. I took him downstairs. _

_When he was done eating, I took him flying. He loved it, so long as we didn't go too high or fast._

**FANG POV**

After putting Jade in the crib, I went to see if Max was up yet. It was almost noon. When I walked up she was stretching, but she looked half asleep.

"Hey baby." She yawned.

"Hey."

"I must have dozed off, after we went flying." She stood up and gave me a quick peck on the lips before walking out of the room. She went flying? Hm.

"I guess…" I followed her and saw her go into the nursery and look in the crib. At first I smiled a little, thinking she was checking on Jade.

"Hey baby, where's Cam?" She asked, looking over at Jade, who was rolling around on the floor.

My smile quickly faded. "What?"

"Did you take him downstairs? He isn't in his crib anymore." She walked over.

"Um…what are you talking about?"

Her eyebrow raised. "Are you trying to be funny? Where'd you put Cameron?"

"Max-"

"Seriously, Fang? I fall asleep for one hour and you've already misplaced him." She rolled her sleepy eyes.

"No, I think… maybe you were dreaming that Cameron was here?"

She stopped mid-step. "What? No. No we just went flying." She turned around.

"No… baby, you were dreaming." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

Sudden realization seemed to hit, and she looked like she was going to crumble to the floor like when Cameron first… yeah. But she looked up at me. "It's not funny. Tell me the truth."

I swallowed. "…I am."

She gritted her teeth and shoved me into the wall. "I hate you!" She turned towards Jade and stomped over to her, lifting her foot.

My eyes widened and I ran over to her, but she just put her foot down and continued to stare at the baby, who had ceased her rolling.

"I hate you too." She muttered, stalking out of the room.

I sighed and picked Jade up. "I knew she couldn't hurt you." I bounced her in my arms. "At least physically." I went downstairs, wondering where Max went, and sat Jade on the floor. Only Iggy and Angel were home, so.

I sat on the arm chair and watched as Jade started rolling. "Ah!" She squealed happily.

"I think she's a little obsessed with that." Iggy joked.

"Yeah… I hope it's not her own form of crawling…" I said, leaning back.

"Did you hit Max?" Angel asked suddenly, walking in from the front door.

"Huh?"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Pff. Like he'd ever hit her. Maybe before they got all _in love_. But now? Not a chance."

I shot him a look as Angel continued. "She's hurting."

"No… she just had a dream." I muttered.

"I know. About Cam."

Iggy's eyebrows raised and he looked at me.

"But she's like… physically hurting. Or she's about to be… I wonder-"

"Shit!" I jumped up off the couch and ran upstairs. I threw the bathroom door open and grabbed Max's wrist and the razor.

"Hey-"

"What the hell, Max?!" It looked like she had just started, the cut being so small. Only a centimeter.

"I wasn't done!" She exclaimed, trying to fight my grasp.

"I told you not to do that anymore!" I yelled at her. I know, I know. Terrible approach.

"Give it back!" She got free and grabbed it, but I took her arms and spread them apart so she couldn't do any harm.

"Max, stop!"

"No. No I have to, Fang." She plead, trying to turn the razor around and slice at that wrist.

"Dammit, Max." When I let go of her other arm, she started hitting me as I yanked the razor out of her hand.

"No! Let go of me!" She was screaming now. Like… really high pitched.

"Dude, what's going on?" Iggy walked in.

"Max, stop." I held her arms together, turning her around and wrapping my other arm tightly around her torso, so she couldn't move.

"Let go!" She shot her foot out and kicked the mirror, causing it to bleed a little.

Iggy dashed over and grabbed her legs. We carried her over to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. When she tried to jump up, I got on top of her and held her down while Iggy bandaged her foot. He looked when her sleeve came up. Eyes widening, he swallowed and looked away.

She was breathing heavily and yelling incoherent things at me as Iggy walked out to check on Jade.

Finally she closed her eyes and turned her head. "I hate you."

"I know." I mumbled, laying beside her.

"I just need… I can't Fang. I can't do it." She exploded into sobs.

"Do what?" I asked, scooting closer as she cuddled into me.

She didn't answer me, only shook her head as she cried.

-line- -two weeks-

**MAX POV**

Numb. Why is there a 'b' at the end? What's the point in silent letters anyway? Did the person who invented words just have to fill his quota of letters? Or did he just get bored and decide it would be funny to confuse us with the useless things?

This is my favorite thought process by the way. All the others are the boring 'eat, drink, sleep, shower!' ones. And even those have been getting squashed beneath my other thoughts. Thoughts like, why no one ever talks to me anymore. Except for Fang. Dylan doesn't even talk to me. Fang doesn't bring Jade in here. Not that I want him to, of course, but still. I feel so unwanted. Mom stopped talking to me ever since Fang told her about the cutting. I'm just stuck in this room. If I leave it, I get these weird glances from everyone. Like when I first came back from being with Blade. It's like sympathy mixed with loathing. I don't know.

I'm crazy now, I guess. I mean, I know I am, but your family isn't supposed to label you that way, right?

I looked around the room. I was still cuddled in the corner of the room like I was yesterday, with my knees hugged to my chest. I bet it's gonna hurt if I ever decide to move. Notice I said if. I saw Fang laying in bed asleep. For a minute I wondered why he came in without talking to me, but I briefly remembered him coming in and trying to talk to me. He always brings me food and water and stuff. I never ate it. I just threw it out the window for the neighbors dog.

_This is why everyone hates you now._

"Fang doesn't hate me." I whispered.

_Maybe that's why everything was taken from you. Your life, your virginity-_

"Shut up." I hissed, barring my forehead into my knees.

_-your sanity-_

"Shut up." I clenched my fists.

_-Your _baby boy.

"Shut up!" I screeched.

Fang jackknifed into a sitting position. "Wha- Max? Are you okay?"

His only response was my furious shaking.

Sighing, he came over and wrapped his arms around me. If he could just squeeze a little tighter… and maybe put them around my neck…

"Who were you yelling at? Did someone come in?"

As you can tell, Fang doesn't know about my voice. I refuse to tell anyone. They'll just label me something worse. I don't want that. I want death. Sweet blissful death.

"Max, no." Fang looked at me.

Oops. Must have said that last part out loud.

"Baby… maybe we should get you therapy." He said.

My head snapped up and I glared at him hard.

"Just for like, a few-"

"No." My first word to him in days.

"Max, maybe-"

"No."

"Well-"

"No."

"Just-"

"No. No, no, no, no, no!" I tried to stand up, but fell back to all fours in pain. I groaned and rolled to my back. Told you it would hurt.

Thinking something was seriously wrong, he ran to my side. "What happened?"

I winced and swatted his hands away. He sighed with relief and bent down giving me a quick peck on the lips before picking me up.

"Max!" He exclaimed.

"What?" I grumbled.

"You weigh like two pounds!"

"…Okay."

"Why do you not eat the food I bring you?"

I shrugged, and turned in his arms.

He carried me downstairs and sat me at the counter. He took a bottle of water out of the fridge. "Drink this."

I took a sip and sat it back down.

"Eat this." He handed me a bag of chips.

I shook my head.

"Yes. Eat it." He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me.

"No."

"Eat it. Now." His voice rose.

"No!" I threw the chips at him, causing them to fly everywhere.

"Max!"

"Leave me alone." I muttered.

"Why? So I can let you starve yourself? Not happening." He handed me a couple of cookies. "Eat."

"No."

He sighed. "I hate you sometimes, you know that?" He walked out.

I laid my head on the table. Well that's everyone.

**…yeah. Review, pweese? I might even think about walking to the library earlier if I get… a bunch of reviews. :3**

**I love you all! **


End file.
